The present invention relates to a piezoelectric type inkjet head used for an inkjet printing device.
Inkjet printers employing a piezoelectric type inkjet head for ejecting ink onto a substrate are widely used. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-36545 discloses one of such inkjet printers. An inkjet head disclosed in the publication has a cavity unit including a plurality of plates laminated with each other by use of an adhesive, a piezoelectric actuator adhered to a rear surface of the cavity unit, and a flexible flat cable adhered to a rear surface of the piezoelectric actuator which is electrically connected to an external device.
More specifically, the cavity unit includes a nozzle plate, a manifold plate and a base plate each of which has a rectangular shape when viewed as a plan view. The nozzle plate situated on a front side of the cavity unit is provided with a plurality of nozzles which are arranged in two rows along a longer side direction of the nozzle plate. The base plate situated on a rear side of the cavity unit is provided with a plurality of pressure chambers which are aligned in two rows along an arranging direction of the plurality of nozzles. The manifold plate situated between the nozzle plate and the base plate is provided with two common ink chambers elongated along an arranging direction of the pressure chambers.
At one end portion of the base plate, two ink supply openings are opened to be aligned in parallel with a shorter side of the base plate so that the ink supply openings communicate with the corresponding common ink chambers.
In the above mentioned configuration of the inkjet head, the number of nozzle rows, the number of pressure chamber rows, the number of common ink chambers, and the number of ink supply openings are equal to each other.
It is also disclosed in the publication that the two ink supply openings are covered with a filter.